Let's Play the Pocky Game!
by Level X
Summary: Everyone is playing truth or dare at Ash's birthday party. There are just a few... complications... "Misty, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you... to play the Pocky game with Ash!" "WHAT!" Pokeshipping, a little ikarshipping.


**Disclaimer: Pokemon ain't mine. **

**Title:** Let's Play the Pocky Game!

**Summary:** Everyone is playing truth or dare at Ash's birthday party. There are just a few... complications... "Misty, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you... to play the Pocky game with Ash!" "WHAT?!"

**Genre:** Humor, Romance, la.

**A/N:** MEEP. This is my third one today, the one that I'm actually SUPPOSED to be publishing today. Just enjoy!

* * *

It was Ash's sixteenth birthday. Every single one of his friends had gathered at his house to celebrate Ash finally turning sixteen. Currently, they were all gathered in a circle on the floor, playing truth or dare.

"Dawn, truth or dare?" May asked.

"Hm... Truth!" Dawn responded cheerfully.

"Um... Do you like Paul?" May asked. Said purple-haired boy flushed lightly. Dawn's face turned red, and she stuttered out a small "yes".

The group laughed at the two's predicament and waited for Dawn to go.

"Misty, truth or dare?" Finally, the moment Dawn had been waiting for.

"Dare," Misty responded with confidence. Dawn smirked.

"I dare you to play the Pocky game with Ash." Snickers came from all around the circle.

"WHAT?!" Misty flushed a deep red.

"Misty?"

Misty forced herself to turn and look at the boy next to her. "Yes?"

"What's the Pocky game?"

Misty face-palmed while the group guffawed. "It's a game involving Pocky... I'll teach you. Here, hold this for a sec." She handed Ash the Pocky stick given to her by Dawn.

"Thanks!" And before anyone could do anything, Ash shoved the stick in his mouth, chewed happily, and swallowed. "That was yummy!"

"NO, ASH!" Misty scolded him. "You're not supposed to eat it!"

"Aww..."

"Dawn?" Misty asked the blue-haired teen. Dawn giggled and handed Misty another Pocky stick. This time, Misty did NOT give it to Ash.

"Ok Ash, the rules are pretty simple. Each person eats the stick from opposite ends using their mouths. The first person to break the stick loses."

"Wait..." Ash looked confused. "Doesn't that mean if nobody breaks the stick the players have to kiss?"

Misty nodded slowly. "Yes..."

"WAIT! The loser has to kiss the other person!" Dawn butted in with her 'rule'.

"WHAT?! SO UNFAIR!" Misty shouted at Dawn. Now there was no way around the inevitable kiss. Fortunately, Ash hadn't caught on yet.

"Alright! Let's get this started!" Dawn said cheerfully.

Misty groaned. This was not going to end well. Without a word, she held one end of the stick in her mouth and motioned for Ash to hurry up. Ash took the other side in his mouth, and they both waited for Dawn to say something.

"And... GO!" They both started chomping on the stick, neither one willing to lose.

The two trainers slowly got closer and closer together. Everybody was holding his/her breath. Misty closed her eyes at the same time Ash did. Slowly, ever so slowly, Ash's and Misty's lips met.

It was an explosion for Misty. She had never felt so much warmth and passion before in her life as she kissed Ash. His lips were soft but firm, and they molded together like they were made for each other. Which they probably were.

When they finally had to break apart for air, Misty was reluctant to go. They pulled back into the real world as applause and cheering broke out.

"Aw, did Ashy-boy finally get himself a girlfriend?" Gary teased a blushing Ash, who could only stare in a daze.

"WHOO! Finally, they got together!" "It's been too long!" "Good job, Dawn!" Cries were heard throughout the room, all congratulating Misty and Ash.

"WAIT!" Misty shouted. The noise died down. "Who said we were together in the first place? It was only a kiss."

All eyes went from Misty to a pouting Ash. "...Are we together now?" Ash asked, his eyes large. Misty sighed in defeat.

"...Fine."

"WHOO!" Ash grinned, and the congratulating was back on full force. Misty smiled. Who knew the Pocky game could be so useful?

* * *

**Alright! Done! This is the one that's supposed to be published today. Please review!**


End file.
